Suicidezvous
by Hermaline
Summary: Daniel, arrêtez de boire


Titre : Suicidez-vous

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : 8

Genre : Humour

Résumé : "Daniel, arrêtez de boire"

Note : Encore une petite fic qui m'est venue subitement, je voulais refaire un Daniel ivre, j'espère que j'ai tenu ma promesse.

**Suicidez-vous**

X : Je vous jure Jack, c'est la meilleure solution.

Peu convaincu, "Jack" continuaz de faire tourner le liquide orangé dans son verre.

X : Vous n'avez plus le choix.

Soupirant, il leva enfin les yeux vers l'archéologue affalé dans le canapé en face de lui une bouteille dans la main versant son contenu dans le verre vide tenu dans l'autre.

J : Daniel, arrêtez de boire.

"'Daniel" posa la bouteille sur la table basse et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il lança un regard interrogateur et avide à son ami qui émit des signes d'énervement mais finit par capituler.

J : C'est non Daniel.

D : Mais...

J : Je ne me suiciderai pas.

L'archéologue agita son verre sous le nez de Jack en gesticulant.

D : Ce que vous êtes lâche ! Comment arriverez-vous à attirer son attention si vous restez dans votre coin à attendre que le temps passe ?

O'Neill voulut profiter de la situation pour attraper le responsable de ces absurdités mais la cible recula vivement pour venir s'engouffrer dans l'oesophage de son propriétaire.

D : Ecoutez mon conseil, suicidez-vous.

S'il ne connaissait pas son ami, Jack jurerait que Daniel cherchait à l'éliminer. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Non. Le célèbre membre de SG1 avait tout simplement décidé de se mêler enfin des affaires de deux de ses collègues. Car, après des années d'attentes et de frustration, le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble.

Etait-ce cependant une raison pour se soûler ? Certes non. Ou du moins, pas pour Jackson.

J : J'ai dit NON. Cherchez autre chose.

D : Euh...

Daniel partit dans une profonde réflexion alors que l'autre se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir suggéré cette riche idée qui ne pouvait annoncer rien d'autre des élucubrations supplémentaires.

D : Vous pourriez vous jeter sur elle aussi...

J : Non mais ça va pas ?

D : Quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça !

J : Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Carter de...

D : De croire et d'espérer ?

J : Je vois pas le rapport.

L'archéologue se leva subitement et commença à tourner dans le salon tout en buvant régulièrement des gorgées du whisky irlandais qui avait eu le malheur d'être ouvert. Résigné, Jack plongea la tête dans ses mains et écouta le tirade qui suivit.

D : Mais si voyons ! Sam entend que vous assurez au lit et que vous êtes un sauteur de jupons...

J : Coureur...

D : ... et constate que vous n'avez jamais témoigner d'ardeur pour elle. Alors, elle attend, patiemment dans son pauvre labo. Elle s'imagine que vous la prennez sur la table.

Une violente quainte (dsl j'ai pas trouver l'orthographe !) de toux saisit le général O'Neill.

D : Mais rien ! Toujours rien ! Alors elle commence à en avoir assez et là, c'est le drame.

Jack considéra l'index pointé vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

J : Ah ?

D : Oui. Elle se fiance !

On aurait presque pu oublier l'ivresse de Daniel si celui-ci n'avait pas accompagné cette remarque d'un énorme sourire joyeux. Aussitôt, son compagnon se renfrogna.

J : Et elle se défiance après.

D : Ouais. D'aileurs, je me demande bien pourquoi.

L'autre ne répondit mais plaque ses deux mains sur les épaules de Jackson pour le rasseoir sur le canapé. Satisfait de l'immobilité soudaine de ce dernier dû à l'étonnement de se voir diriger. Jack s'empara des verres, de la bouteille et partit dans la cuisine, l'abandonnant pendant quelques minutes, le temps de s'enfiler lui-même un dernier coup de whisky histoire de tenir le coup. Revigoré, il revint dans le salon et s'assit face à Daniel, s'attendant à tout.

Des yeux bleus compatissant le fixaient.

D : C'est dur n'est ce pas ?

J (calmement) : De quoi ?

D : De vivre sans elle, sans la touche, sans la voir, sans lui parler, sans l'embrasser, sans pouvoir l'adier, sans lui faire l'a...

J : J'ai compris merci ça ira.

D : C'est dut hien ?

J : Si vous y tenez.

D : C'est dur ?

J : Raaaaaaaaa...

D : C'est dur ?

J : Oui ! Vous êtes content ?

D : Non.

J (agacé) : Et pourquoi non ?

D : Ba... Je sais pas.

J : Vous rigolez ?

D : Oui.

O'Neill passa une main sur son front comme pour effacer cette soirée "entre amis de longue date qui ne se voit plus que pour des briefing soporifiques". Et oui, Daniel avait dit ça.

D : Si on jouait au football ?

J : Ca ne va pas non ?

D : Allez, s'il vous plaît !

J : J'ai pas de ballon.

D : Tant pis on joue sans.

J : Trouvez autre chose.

D : On va se baigner ?

J : Il est plus de minuit !

D : Ba justement.

J : Non moi je crois plutôt qu'on va se rentrer. Venez Daniel ,je vous ramène chez vous. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire ?

Le professeur Jackson protesta tout le long du chemin mais Hacj parvint à lui faire mettre sa veste et à le faire sortit. Ils marchaient en direction de la voiture de Daniel quand une voix féminine surgit derrière eux.

S : Mon général ?

Celui-ci se retourna et eut bien du mal à ne pas lâchger son "fardeau" coincé sous son bras.

J : Carter ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

S : Daniel m'a appelée.

J : Quand ?

S : Il y a une dizaine de minutes.

D : Salut Sam ! Tu as fait vite !

J : Depuis quand il vous tutoie ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et aida son supérieur à mettre l'archéologue dans la voiture. Jack fit le tour de celle-ci, vérifia que Daniel ne les voyait pas et embrassa longuement sa subordonnée avec les étoiles comme seules témoins. Il la relâcha

J : Puisque tu es là, tu restes dormir ?

Un sourire spécial-Jack lui répondit.

J : Je ramène petit scarabée et je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue douce et se plaça derrière le volant. Elle s'approcha de la vitre à demi-ouverte.

S : Sinon, la soirée s'est bien passée ?

J : Il a passé son temps à boire et à me donner des conseils pour sortir avec toi.

S : C'est un peu tard.

Il se sourirent, heureux et il démarra le moteur.

J : Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

Jack O'Neill disparut au coin de la rue et Samantha Carter le suivit des yeux puis rendtra dans la maison avec son double de clés. 


End file.
